


An Otaku's First Summoning

by SameTaemin



Series: SHINee is back- in basic hentai plots [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anime, Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic and shit, Male Squirting, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Succubi & Incubi, Virginity, i tried comedy idk, incubus kibum, incubus taemin, minho and onew are big ass weebs, otaku minho, side onkey, some great animes listed in here boys, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Minho is a big weeb and his fellow weeb friend Jinki gives him a manga with instructions on the back on how to summon an incubus.or just an excuse to include my anime list in a fanfiction. + 28 pages of bad humor with smut that's too long :)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: SHINee is back- in basic hentai plots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	An Otaku's First Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Guy's I finally did one of my long-time favorite plots I've come up with!
> 
> I really want to get through all my listed plots I've posted on "SMut plots I need to write eventually" and I'm glad this is the one I finished first.
> 
> I know my attempt at humor in this is off-putting, you can just skip to the smut, also Idk what happened to Taemin's tail, it was there and then it wasn't and then it was too late to suddenly refer back to it.

“Shonen Jump is good this week,” Minho says off handly to Jinki as they walk to his room. The comment is more on autopilot- after all, the weekly magazine was always good to him.

“Is it really? Or is the new One Piece chapter all you read?” Jinki asks as he follows behind his friend closely. Moving around the stacks of manga and other boxes scattered around the other's apartment. 

“If I wanted to read just One Piece I would have read it on the app and not spent money on the new issue,” Minho said as he waved off the other. This was partly true, the cover art alone was enough to have him spending money to collect the new edition but still, he  _ did  _ read all the mangas put into the issues. Absentmindedly he pushed an empty packaging box out of his bedroom doorway with his foot. With it, out of the way, Minho pushed the door open.

Both men stepped into the room and while Minho just moved to sit on his bed Jinki stopped at the doorway blinking at the sight before him. 

“It’s… grown,” was all he pointed out. Minho paused for a moment.

Well- he was right. But still, Jinki hadn’t visited since he started college and now the room that he had once been free to move around in was now waist-high, packed with mangas and other anime-related boxes. 

So maybe it was only right of him to point out the change.

“Uh… yeah. It has,”’ Minho agreed, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. A ball of shame grew in his chest as Jinki continued to look around until he left to move to his usual chair in the room. It had also fallen victim to the clutter and had stacks of ‘Black Clover’ sitting on top of it.

“Can I move it?” he asked. 

“Yeah… wait I’ll do it. You are going to mess up the order.” Minho argued as he stood up once again to rearrange the books somewhere else. 

It only took the other a few movements to clear the area and while Jinki would argue that placing the stacks on the floor wasn’t any better he left the subject alone as he sat down in the available chair. It was a bit deflated from holding the weight of the mangas on top of it for so long. 

“So what should I read?” Jinki asked as he slugged off his backpack and placed it onto the ground. Minho had thought for a moment before he looked over his stacks of books.

“Do you want to read something new or do you want to catch up on something?” he asked.

“I’m sure most of these mangas I haven't read Minho,” Jinki stated flatly, “I’ve been so taken over by these college classes I haven't had time to read like we used to.”

Minho groaned at the mention of the other college classes. A quick glance at this digital clock told him it was only four minutes until Jinki had once again brought up the fucking classes he was taking. It wasn’t that Minho was jealous of Jinki for being able to stick with the classes- far from it actually. He was just… annoyed. 

During their time in high school, they had always gone home to one or the other place after school and hung out while reading manga or watching anime together. Both had shared an interest in collecting those things but it wasn't until graduation happened and Jinki had started talking about college that things changed. 

Originally both decided to take basics together but out of the two Jinki was always the better student so it was no surprise to Minho that within the first week of classes he was already falling behind. Not to mention that classes and homework  _ seriously  _ cut into this free time and budget spending. While Minho took it upon himself to take up  _ another  _ job to help keep up the regular flow of mangas coming in and forcing himself to learn Japanese to be able to play anime in the back and understand what was going on- Jinki had instead  _ sold _ his collections and subsequently stopped keeping up with airing episode dates with Minho in order to study or complete homework. 

It wasn’t a surprise to either of them that Minho had eventually stopped showing up to classes.

Since then both had hardly seen each other. They knew that they were still close. Jinki still loved all those things, it's just he knew for him other things had to come first right now. He still read all of Minho’s rants and messages about all the anime’s he was watching and replied in between classes and study breaks. 

He was actually the one to suggest that they hang out like old times after he finished his last semester final.

“Just catch up on Attack on Titan. The new chapter has an important death and it's gotten good since the last time you read anything about it.” Minho said as he pointed to the stack of it in a certain part of his room.

“Who was it?” Jinki asked as he made his way over to begin looking at each volume.

“Like I’m going to tell you… let’s just say you owe me some money,” Minho said before he opened his own manga and began reading.

“Hajime Isayama did not kill-” Jinki started before he ducked out of the way of a pillow Minho launched at him.

“If he killed off Erwin what makes you think anyone else is safe?!” Minho yelled back in between laughter. Jinki just huffed as he pulled out the last volume he had remembered reading and sat down in the chair again smiling. Both happy to be back into an old routine.

___________________

“Are you planning to sleep over here?” Minho asked as he came back from making his raman in the kitchen. It had gotten pretty late in the evening. The sun began to set, making Minho turn on the light in his room so that the two could continue reading together.

“I don't think there is even a place for me to sleep.” Jinki said he stopped his reading to look at the other. 

“Fair point,” Minho said as he walked past the other back onto the bed, “We could just share the bed, it’s not like we haven’t done that before.” Minho offered. If he was honest he hoped the other would take him up on his offer. Call him clingy or whatever but he  _ finally  _ had his old best friend back and while Minho would never admit it to him- he had been so lonely while the other was studying in college. He didn’t want the other to end the night just yet. Who knows when Jinki would be free again and would come over and read with him. 

Jinki laughed at the mention of sleeping on the same bed.

“I don’t think we ever purposefully slept on a bed together,” Jinki pointed out, “It’s more like we passed out on your bed while we binged anime. Plus you like to cuddle and I’m too sweaty for that.” Jinki said as he turned the page, Minho mummed in disappointment but stayed silent.

“I’ll leave soon, just let me finish this last volume,” Jinki said.

After the short conversation, Minho quietly continued to eat while scrolling on his phone while the sound of Jinki filling pages filled the room. It wasn’t long until Jinki was setting down the manga and standing up to stretch. Minho in turn sat up and stretched his back to stop the dull ache that had formed from slouching.

“As much as you don't believe it,” Jinki started as he turned to look at Minho, “I do miss just hanging out with you like this,” Minho laughed a little at the other's unexpected confession. He smiled a bit as he looked up at the other.

“Yeah I know you do,” Minho replied before adding on, “You really show it when you leave my text on read.” It was Jinki’s turn to laugh.

“Come on! How can I reply when I haven’t even  _ seen  _ what you are going off about!” Both laughed at the comments. 

“No, but it’s fine Jinki. I get you are busy a lot of the time so I can't blame you for not keeping up like you used to.” Minho said. Jinki just hummed as he sat back down in the chair before Minho continued. 

“Do you want to see what came in today? I ordered some good shit,” Minho teased as he got up to the stack of packages that rested on the abandoned desk. Jinki sat up attentively.

“What did you order?” Jinki asked, now that he had to severely limit the items he allowed himself to buy, seeing the other’s large anime hauls were more entertaining to him then before.

“Uh, the first thing I ordered was the rest of the Durarara mangas. I’ve been saying I was going to finish the manga but just never did.” Minho said as he ripped open the packaging box to reveal the rows of books in it. Minho could see that Jinki had side-eyed the backpack he brought in when he first arrived but ignored it to continue rambling on about his new books.

“Yeah, I just got the rest of the ones I didn't have. I want to binge read it-”

“Minho,” Jinki cut it.

“-and finish it up soon. We watched the anime but I think there are some differences-”

“Minho,” Jinki tried again as he sat up.

“-in the manga because I was looking up somethings-”

“Minho!” Jinki yelled as he slammed his hand down on the box Minho was still holding to gain his attention. Minho jumped at the sudden loud noise but held his tongue as he looked at Jinki as he waited for him to explain what all that was for.

Minho could see the gears turning in the other's head as he thought about what he was going to say. He looked visibly nervous as his eyes scanned around the room. He took in a deep breath before he opened his mouth. 

“I have to show you something,” Jinki said as he moved to take a hold of his discarded backpack. His sudden tone change had brought Minho to his full attention.

He watched as Jinki grabbed his backpack and began opening it- rummaging through papers and notebooks.

“Wh-what is it?” Minho asked. If it was something that had to be kept hidden he just hoped it wasn’t something illegal. Not that he thought his friend would do something like that but you never know.

But his concerned thoughts were put at ease after Jinki had finally found what he was looking for and held it up.   
  


Minho blinked.

“Dude it’s just a hentai. Why did-”

“No, it's not  _ just _ porn Minho,” Jinki said as he moved and pushed Minho aside on his bed so that he could show the other the thing up close.

“Then what the fuck is it then because it looks-

“I know what it looks like, idiot,” Jinki snapped back. Minho huffed in anger at being cut off again but Jinki’s stare made him bite his tongue. The other took in a deep breath, rubbed his head as if in thought before he looked back at Minho.

“I’m going to sound crazy-”

“You already do,” Minho joked while Jinki slapped his chest. The heavy mood was lifted a bit as they gave a soft laugh to each other. Feeling more at ease Jinki then continued on to begin explaining himself. 

“For finals week I decided to… go out and buy some manga again,” Jinki said as he started at the manga, “You know I sold most of my old collection for some extra money. So for studying and working hard I decided with the extra money I had on me I would go get some new manga or some shit. So I went to our bookstore when Jonghyun was on shift so we could catch up and basically I somehow ended up helping him sort some manga that people had come in and donated. This was one of them.” Jinki then shoved the book into Minho’s open hands.

The hentai wasn’t that… weird honestly. Sure the title  _ ‘Please Breed Our Incubus Ass’  _ was very bold but with the weird shit he was jacking off to now… it came nowhere close to that. Still the cover art had him intrigued. The two male characters posed provocatively on a bed embracing each other, dressed in just t-shirts and boxers, their slender tails entwined together and both of their shirts bunched up just enough to expose the classic incubus tattoo on their pelvis.

Intrigued with the contents he pulled his thumb across the pages of the manga and flipped through it. Opening and stopping at certain pages that he liked. 

“Okay, but how is this not just a porn manga?” Minho asked while opening to a rather explicit panel of one of the two incubi getting the dicking of their life. Jinki sputtered at the panel before taking the manga back. Minho raised an eyebrow in question before Jinki composed himself enough to flip to the last page in the hentai. Once again he shoved the book back into the other's hands, this time with a heavy blush of pink painting his face. 

Minho’s mind was too confused to understand the meaning of what had just happened but he knew it had something to do with what was written on the open page so he just sighed as he once again brought the book up to his face. His brain took a moment to understand what he was looking at but in an instant, it hit his thoughts like lightning had stuck his room.

He kept rereading the slightly faded black letters on the page like a prayer.

_ “We want to fuck you! How To Summon Us!” _

“This isn’t-” Minho began.

“No dude. It is real-”

“How do you know?!” Minho said as he dropped the book in between them. He sat up and turned to face his flustered friend. Waiting for an explanation until his own mind connected the dots.

_ If he bought it and he's claiming it was real- _

“You fuckin- You actually  _ summoned _ them?!” Minho yelled, eyes wide in pure shock.

“I summoned one-”

“YOU SUMMONED ONE?” Minho screamed. Jinki winced at the volume change.

“I-I didn’t think it would actually work,” Jinki explained as he looked away sheepishly. Minho couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t real- Jinki did not get to fuck a very hot incubus boy. No, he was lying- well he actually better be lying for his own sake. 

Jinki and he had a virgin pack they made back in middle school and if Jinki had broken it he had a lot more coming. His eyes glanced down at the manga again, eyes taking in the lewd characters again. 

“Which one?” Minho rushed out, quickly picking up the manga again holding it in front of Jinki.

“Huh-” Jinki looked up confused as Minho shoved the front cover into his face as he begged the other for an answer. 

“Which one did you fuck?!” Minho pressed on. Jinki could only stare back wide-eyed at his friend's reaction. He had honestly come to his house expecting to argue for his life about him not lying. Having to somehow prove to the other that an incubus  _ had  _ in fact showed up and seduced him the night before. 

However, looking over the room once again- the body pillows Minho had laying on his bed probably should have been a sign that the other wasn’t going to need much convincing. 

“The… blond one,” Jinki said as he felt his face heat up once again. Minho then turned the cover back towards him to look over the character.

“He’s the one I opened the page to,” Minho said seemingly offhandedly. Jinki let out an embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah. It’s just embarrassing thinking back to last night,” Jinki explained. It felt surreal to think about- losing his mind to the pleasure as it took over his body and clouded his mind.

For the first time since it happened Jinki had let his mind go back to last night and the demon that sat on his lap as he belonged there. He couldn’t remember much of it really- he knew that while he was freaking out over the ritual really working the demon had struggled to collect himself on the floor before crawling over quickly to shut the book, preventing the other demon from escaping. After that, the demon had droned on casually about how he was glad to finally be out into the real world and how he couldn’t wait to have sex. One thing led to another and Kibum- the demon's name apparently- was making out with him. Saying something in between the messy kisses about how his saliva was an aphrodisiac. But that information was already out the other ear as he took a hold of the other's hips and pushed Kibum into the bed.

A pillow hit him in the face before he could continue on with his thoughts.

“You were thinking about him right now,” Minho said when Jinki finally came back. 

Fuck. Was Minho…? 

“Look dude- I know I should have come over when I first got it but to be fair if it didn’t work I didn’t want to look stupid for believing it,” Jinki started, “But I honestly didn’t expect it to work either! And look now that I know it does- I brought it over for you because of our pack! The other incubus hasn’t been summoned yet!” When Jinki was done rushing this explanation out Minho looked considerably less like he was going to murder him so he sighed in relief as his message was relayed. 

“The other is still in here?” Minho asked as he looked down at the manga. The other was definitely more his type anyway, black hair and a softer body type than the other- the cute femboy he always dreamt about. 

“Wait so is the other still out?” Minho asked as he relished what the other had implied.

“I think so?” Jinki said unsure.

“... _ you think?”  _ Minho replied dumbfounded. Jinki scratched the back of his head.

“Well... when I first summoned the incubus, his name is Kibum by the way, he had started rambling about missing the shopping he did when the last person summoned him. He was going on and on about that before anything happened between us and in the morning he left a note to me saying he was going to go out in the city to go shop.” Jinki explained as he himself thought about what had happened.

“You let out a fucking sex demon into the city Jinki?” Minho genuinely couldn’t believe this was his best friend. How did the other go into college and yet somehow he- the dropout, was seeing all the idiotic things the other had done.

“To be fair I  _ did _ go out and look for him when I read the note but Minho! He wasn’t  _ anywhere!  _ I was even checking all the spots that looked like a good sex spot in case he-”

“Dude! Okay, alright I believe you,” Minho said as he cut the other off, “forget about your problem for right now. It’s now out of your hands.” Minho said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“The note said he would be back at my place tonight so I just kind of left it at that,” Jinki said in an attempt to bring a bit of comfort to them both.

“And if he doesn’t show up?” Minho questioned.

“Well, that's why you have to summon the other one!” Jinki said as if it was the most logical thing to do.

“What the- Why do I have to be the one to do it?!” Minho argued back.

“Well, it didn’t seem like you particularly hated the idea before I told you about the problem. Which isn’t a problem in the first place! I can handle it, Kibum said that he had rather  _ enjoyed _ our night together-”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and just say that I don't think it was particularly wild to think that he would have enjoyed it just the same if he had fucked someone else.” Minho cut off. Jinki let out a huge sigh at the others' comment before he flopped down on the mattress in defeat.

“I’m just trying to help you dude,” Jinki said.

“This is how you chose to help me?”

“It’s not like I picked this way specifically. More like it’s just what fell into my hands.” Jinki pointed out. Minho rolled his eyes but continued to stare down at the book thinking of his options.

“Look dude- just keep the book and if by tomorrow you are still sitting here in your bed thinking it over I’ll come back with the other one,” Jinki suggested as he stood up.

“And if the other one doesn’t show up?” Minho asked. For now, he would just go along with what the other said, waiting a day for evidence would only be better for him either way.

“I’m sure he will! If not we can go out looking again. Anyway let me borrow some manga,” and like that the conversation was over while Jinki was already shoving different manga’s into his backpack. Minho sighed.

“Don’t fuck them up,” was all Minho said. The Hentai still wayed heavy in his hands as he watched Jinki back what could fit.

“They will be just like how I got them when I give them back,” Jinki said as he finished fitting what he could in the bag. He gave Minho a wave as he slung the backpack in his shoulders, the other waved back but his eyes still rested on the book. 

Jinki could see Minho’s brain processing all the information that just happened.

“You don’t have to wait for tomorrow,” Jinki said and before Minho could respond the other was already making his way out to the front door.

____________________

“This is so fucking stupid,” Minho whispered out. This whole summoning ritual just had to be an elaborate joke that Jinki had planned to get back at him for spoiling the upcoming session of  _ Haikyuu!!!  _ The spoiler wasn’t  _ nearly  _ as shocking if you really thought about it. 

But still- going out of his way to do something like? It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t a thing he would do. Minho had spoiled other bigger things in series for Jinki with the biggest consequence he had ever gotten was Jinki giving him the silent treatment for a week.

Either way, he was now sitting on his living room floor with a pentagram drawn in salt in front of him, the few tealight candles his mom gave him as some sort of housewarming gift lit up around it. Hoping that the incubus supposedly trapped in the hentai Jinki left with him would suddenly pop out of the black and white pages.

He should just get up and text Jinki his stupid prank was dumb and a waste of time and head to bed to forget the whole situation. 

But then again- a small part of his brain that wanted to see this to the end, in case Jinki’s own story of a hot incubus guy showing up from smoke that begged and seduced him into dick him down, was enough of a push to have Minho flipping to the end of the hentai once more to make sure he had everything correct.

A salt pentagram, candles lit around it and his name scribbled on a paper in the middle of it. 

All he had to do now was recite the words at the bottom of the page. Weird words that didn’t sound like a real language but he had practiced saying it a few times still. After all, what if he fucked it up and instead summons a real demon that kills him? Then his family would have to hear about how he was so horny he performed black magic he found in the back of a porn manga. 

Still, he had gone this far…

Fuck it. He could always tell Jinki his stupid ass didn’t do it because he knew it was fake.

He took a last deep breath before he carefully recited the words.

“K-kcid ym kcus esaelp.” Minho winced as bit as he tried to say the words clearly. His eyes shut as he waited for anything to happen. His heart beating wildly and the silence in the room was ringing in his ears.

It was only until his legs started to tingle from sitting still for so long did he open his eyes. He was, at last, hoping for some of his boxes and manga to be shifted at least.

Best case scenario he opens his eyes and sees a boy in front of him but-

Reality hit him hard in the gut when he opened his eyes and only saw his messy living room. Everything still in its haphazardly thrown place as he had once left it. 

He sighed as he leaned down to blow the candles out. Jinki would probably laugh his ass off if Minho ever told him about the results of his ritual, laugh and tell him he can’t believe he really bought into the stupid prank and how he couldn’t wait to tell Jonghyun about it. 

He felt so stupid as he stood up and grabbed the broom to dust up the salt he had spilled on the floor. He walked into the kitchen knowing that it was the last place he had used it (Don’t try to prepare ramen during the opening of  _ Golden Boy.  _ I know it seems like a long opening and you think you will have enough time but you WON’T and your ramen WILL fly open and spill onto the floor.)

His kitchen was as big of a disaster as the rest of the house and for once since he dropped out of college did he feel shame creep up into his chest. Maybe he could finally clean up all the trash he had lying around. While he wouldn’t ever admit it out loud the joke had stung a bit. 

Thinking of Jinki planning this out just knowing Minho would fall for it was going to eat at him every time he would text the other now. His only friend realizing that Minho was just a big loser that sat in his room all day didn’t sit well in his stomach. 

Well, he had the day off tomorrow- he would think about his life choices while he shoved boxes into trash bags.

“Where is the broom…?” Minho mumbles to himself as he continues to move around the kitchen. He could have sworn it was here. Before Minho could continue he jumped at a sudden crash from the living room. 

His body froze as he stood as still as possible. His heart banging against his chest and his body got hot in fear. He was confused as his manga was stacked particularly so it wouldn’t fall over and get fucked up so what could have crashed?

He strained his ears as he tried to hear anything else. The fear that had locked up his body was being to seep out of muscles until he heard a groan ring in the air. 

Holy fuck Minho was shaking. Someone was in his fucking house.

“Ow, fuck that  _ hurt _ ,” said the voice again, this time louder. 

That was the time Minho panicked as he looked around for anything that could be a weapon. 

_ Who _ the fuck was inside his house and how did they get in? Surely he would have heard the front door open, He wasn’t sure if Jinki had locked it on his way out but still, it was a heavy door- he for sure would have heard it open.

He kept quiet as his eyes darted around the kitchen. Just as his luck would have it the only real weapon being the one dull knife he owned was buried underneath piles of dirty dishes. He knew getting it would make some noise so he immediately dropped that option. It wasn’t until he saw the broom he was looking for before the intruder entered the house leaning against the side of the fridge that he let out a shaky breath. 

Sure it wasn’t his first choice he would have thought of but he figured that maybe putting as much distance between him and the intruder was probably the best idea. Minho wasn’t in the best shape of his life. He could hardly pick up the huge bulk orders of manga, so it was probably best to just hit whoever the person was really good once over the head and just bolt out of his house.

When he took a hold of the broom he quietly listened around but no longer heard any voice or movement. Honestly, he didn’t know if that was concerning or not, he also didn’t know if walking out and trying to find the other person was the right thing to do but he couldn't just  _ leave _ his shit here.

He already decided if a fire ever broke out he's dying trying to move every last manga out of his house. He had thousand dollar figures in his room for fucks sake- he's not leaving without knowing that they are okay. 

Having made up his mind he took in a deep breath of courage as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen. He creeped out as quietly as he could while keeping his eyes wide open. Scared that if he blinked he would immediately be attacked from his blind side. 

When he crept into the living room he refused to blink as he kept his eyes open. When he didn’t see anything in the room he was put at ease. At least he wouldn’t have to battle for his life trying to leave his apartment. But it did mean that the intruder was either not real or that they had already moved into his room- which was the only place Minho really didn’t want someone to be in.

He was debating what he should do- go check his room or go outside and call someone when he saw something shift in the corner of the room.

Minho jumped and immediately held the broom like a sword in front of him to protect himself. 

In the corner, he saw that what had fallen and made the initial noise- packing boxes and a few stacks of manga he had just left out had tumbled to the ground next to his couch. He watched it for a moment, confused as to why it had caught his attention before he saw something  _ underneath  _ the boxes move.

“What the fuck!” Minho yelled as he turned the broom to the boxes. His heart rate picked up and fear once again settled into his body. He watched wide eyed as he saw a black head of hair first pop out from under the boxes. Followed soon after by a hand that came up and started pushing away empty boxes that revealed a guy dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts.

Minho was now confused more than anything.

“Who are you?” He asked. The guy- having now seemed to realize there was another person in the room with him, looked up at Minho from his spot on the ground and smiled wide at him.

Minho’s brown eyes met pools of black and then when Minho blinked he saw a thin tail wave in the air, seemingly attached to the back of the guy.

_ Okay, Minho was into some deep shit now.  _

He dropped the broom in shock and let out an incoherent sentence as he backed away a few steps.

“You… You showed up?” Minho asked dumbfounded.

The guy (Demon?) giggled as he sat up straight from his position on the floor.

“Of course I showed up,” he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I might have been a little late but I wouldn't leave you alone.” the other said with a pout. Seemingly upset the other thought he was a no show. Minho’s mind was still trying to catch up before the others pout deepened into a frown.

“Where is Kibum?” he asked. His face must have shown his confusion as the other quickly continued on to explain.

“The other one you summoned- he’s so mean to me! Leaving me in the book all by myself because he was upset that the last guy liked  _ me  _ better! It’s not my fault he didn’t like his smart comments,” he complained to Minho. He looked up at the other waiting for an answer.

“Oh… uh- he’s with my friend… I think…” he said. His mind trying to push words out of its mouth.

“You… think?” Taemin asked back. Minho took in a breath to calm himself. He wasn’t dead which was a good sign so that put him at ease a little.

“My friend is the one that found the book. He was the one to summon your friend first and he gave me the book after to summon… you,” Minho bit his lip in embarrassment, it was very obvious what he was summoned for.

The Demon on the other hand seemed indifferent about the information. Not caring that his friend isn't showing up.

“Well whatever it just means I get to cum more,” he said.

“What-” 

“So are we going to start?” the demon said with a tease in his voice, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Uh, no this wasn’t meant to happen. I-I thought you wouldn’t even show up!” Minho said as he backed up as if Taemin was now a dangerous animal. However all the other did was pout.

“But I actually am here now. There isn’t a point for me to go back.” Taemin said, seemingly irritated that Minho was now pussing out of their “agreement”.

On the other side of the room, Minho was having a serious conversation in his head about what the right thing to do in this situation would be. And while he was still _very_ unsure about what he should be doing his dick was beginning to join in on the reasoning.

“But… uh- but I don’t even know your name….?” Minho said, his brain decided that that was the only barrier standing between him and fucking a sex demon.

“That’s the only thing stopping you from fucking me?” Taemin asked. Disbelief at the stupidity of it laced in his voice. Then before Minho could take it back the demon once again spoke up.

“Taemin. My name is Taemin.”

“Taemin,” Minho repeated. Trying the name out on his tongue. 

“What’s your name?” Taemin asked and Minho genuinely had to think about it.

“Minho,” he said, and Taemin shook his head in acknowledgment. 

“Is it okay now?” Taemin asked. Minho gulped, his brain was trying to figure out what it should do and it was embarrassing how he could absolutely not think as he stared at the other.

“Can… wait in my room for a minute?” Minho asked, Taemin on the other hand, while very confused at the lack of sex he was met with sighed but agreed, seeing that the only way this night would be any type of fun would be to first get the other thinking properly again.

____________________

Minho was still confused and a bit shook with the others' unexpected appearance. However, he realized that the demon was still in his room waiting for him and after one last breath he made his way back into his room.

There sat the demon on his bed looking rather… normal. If it wasn’t for the tail that was waving around or the black soulless eyes that Minho had seen he would have just thought of him as a rather cute boy- until he opened his mouth.

“Jeez, if your room didn’t reek of virginity your choice in porn does,” the demon commented as he continued to flip though the book he had in his hands. It wasn’t til he got closer to the other that he had realized what he was holding.

“Give that back!” Minho yelled as he swiped the hentai away from the other, “why are you even looking through my stuff? You already bent it too!” Minho said as he showed the other the bent pages of the book.

“Hiding it under your bed isn’t that good of a spot,” the other said flatly, “nither is putting the gay ones in the closet but it's rather ironic isn’t it?” he laughed as the other's face flushed at the mention of his other collection.

“Don’t go around digging through my things,” Minho said flatly as he sat down on his knees to place the hentai back under his bed. 

“I was only reading it to see what kinds of things you are into. If we are going to fuck I might as well make it entertaining. I haven’t left my book in forever! My energy is practically gone!” Taemin huffed out as he threw himself on his back dramatically. 

Minho was bright red at the mention of sex. He stuttered out in disbelief and avoided the other's eyes as he moved to sit on the chair. His mind was short-circuiting at the thought of even getting his dick wet with such a fantasy creature. 

“Either way you should get out of here. I don’t know how you are even in front of me but I don't want this.” Minho said, and he  _ really _ did try to make sure his voice didn’t waver as he lied through his teeth. He almost convinced himself he had pulled it off until Taemin’s smile broke out into a full-on grin as he laughed out loud. Hands coming to clench over his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

“I’m being serious!” Minho yelled as he stood up, his face was red in embarrassment. Taemin continued laughing until his stomach literally  _ hurt _ to continue. Minho was still looking at him and with that cute pout on his lips, Taemin wanted nothing more than to jump him and make him lose his mind.

He sat up smirking, having just come up with a half thought-up plan to pull over the other.

“You know,” Taemin started off as he sat back up again, “Us incubus have a very sensitive sense of smell.” Minho looked at him confused, wondering where the conversation was going.

“Not sensitive in the normal way. We can’t really smell things like perfumes or candles. We can smell more important things such as,” Taemin took in a deep inhale of breath to help sell the point across, “how you absolutely  _ reek  _ of virginity!” Taemin placed a hand on his cheek as he looked up at the other with doe eyes. Minho sputtered at the information. His face felt so hot and his cheeks burned in humiliation. Before he could even begin to defend himself Taemin crawled over to the edge of the bed where his small trash can was placed next to his bed and stuck his hand in it.

“What are you-” Before Minho could ask what the fuck was happening Taemin showed him what he had grabbed

It was a crumpled-up tissue he had tossed in. He was confused until Taemin began opening it, showing off the white, sticky substance that was still clinging onto the paper.

Minho was absolutely mortified.

“If you could only smell how fucking ripe you are,” Taemin singsonged to the other. His eyes never leaving the tissue as he played with it in his hands, his tail now wagged like an excited puppy behind him. In the moment Minho could only watch in disbelief as the other stared at his only hours old cum like it was the most delicious treat he had ever seen. 

It wasn’t until the demon ran a finger through the other's old cum and began lifting it to his mouth that Minho felt his body come back into his control. 

“St-Stop!” Minho yelled as he snatched the tissue out of the demon’s hands and threw it back into the trash can. He contemplated moving the whole trash out of the room together but he didn’t trust the demon enough to leave him unsupervised again. So for now he just pushed it away from its spot next to the bed.

Taemin was pouting when he looked back at him again.

“Can’t you just go back into the book?” Minho asked.

“Nope,” was all Taemin said as he crossed his arms.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Minho groaned. Taemin huffed seemingly annoyed at how the situation was turning out. 

“It’s not that simple anymore. Even if I did want to go back I can’t.” Taemin said. Minho’s brows scrunched in confusion while Taemin sighed releasing that if he was going to progress the night anymore- he was going to have to explain some things about being an incubus.

“Obviously you are aware that I’m a sex demon right?” Taemin started. Minho nodded to show he was going to try to follow the others' explanation.

“I feed off the sexual energy of humans. I don’t need food to live. I can go without ever eating if I wanted to and be fine but what I do need is sex. I can only continue living if I have enough sexual energy stored in me to maintain my form. And since it's been a looooong while since I have even been let out of my realm- I hardly have any energy left. I used up most of it when you summoned me- which is why there was a delay in me showing up, and now if I try to go back I would basically die before I could make it back in. Even if I did make it I wouldn’t be making it out again.”

Minho groaned, of course, things had to be more complicated.

“And you need…” god Minho couldn’t even say it, normally saying things like this wouldn’t mean much to him. After all the amount of sex talks Jinki and him had over the years left Minho so desensitized to the top but now…

“I need sex. Or at least a make-out session, your cum covered tissues would even work,” Taemin deadpanned.

Minho felt his hands grow clammy. Despite what everyone in high school thought- he and Jinki never did any bro jobs for each other.

Sure they said that they would marry each other if they were still single by the age of 35 but that's as far as that talk would go, often ending with a “sorry bro, but you're not really my type.”

He never even held hands with a girl for fucks sake- now he's supposed to have sex or at least make out with this very cute demon he summoned on a whim?

“I’ve never-”

“Fucked anything besides your hand? I know.” Taemin cut off. Minho honestly took offense to that.

“How do you know-” before Minho completed his thought the demon reached out and yanked the other onto the bed and while the taller one was trying to register why the other had done that he was suddenly met with a lap full of sex demon.

“You talk way too much,” was all the warning he got before Taaemin smashed their lips together.

Minho’s gasp was swallowed as Taemin forced his tongue into his mouth, eyes blown wide in shock as his hands flew up to hold onto the other.

Taemin was sitting on top of him licking into his mouth. His body felt like it had been set on fire. Every nerve ending on his body felt alive, even his mouth felt like it was on fire, like it was tingling after eating something hot. He took ahold of the other's hips as he pulled Taemin close to him. Taemin moaned and somehow the feelings from before just got more intense. 

Taemin pulled away from Minho to see just how affected he was just from his kisses. His eyes were glassy and his mouth red already.

“Are you feeling it?” Taemin whispered, Minho just let out a humm of confusion while leaning forward to try to kiss the other some more. Taemin giggled while he pulled away some more so he could use his hands to begin tugging open the other's pants.

“My saliva is an aphrodisiac,” Taemin explained as he came back up to lick into the other's mouth again.

Is that why his mouth is so sweet? Minho kept licking into the mouth, trying to taste the other some more and he was glad that from the sounds Taemin was making he was doing a decent job at making the other feel good.

Taemin was moaning and sighing in content into the other's mouth but it was Minho that let out the loudest one of the night when Taemin finally reached into his pants and pulled the other's cock out. Taemin pulled back once more and stared at the other's hard cock.

Taemin gave it a few soft strokes in his hand as he stared at it openly. Minho groaned at the contact, hips bucking up as much as they could with the other still on top of him in pleasure.

“Shit- you’re hung,” Taemin whispered as he looked back up at the other. Minho could practically  _ see  _ the hearts in the other's eyes as they stared back at him. 

“Th-thank you?” Minho said in confusion. He wasn’t sure what the appropriate response was but his body still felt like it was buzzing all over from the other's effects on his body.

“Ah, you have no idea how ripe you smell. Virgin’s always smelled good but you smell so strong,” Taemin commented to Minho as he once again started jerking the other off. 

“I bet if people knew how huge you were you would have people lining up to sit on this fat cock,” 

That was it for Minho really, he roughly pushed Taemin back flat on his bed. This was what he was hoping for when he decided he wanted to try the spell, he would be an idiot if he didn’t take the opportunity. After all, if he didn’t lose his virginity now who knows when he would lose it later.

Taemin hit the mattress with a squeak, surprised but heavily turned on by the other's power display. When Taemin felt the other slot their lips together again and felt the other's hands begin scrambling to yank his shorts down he could only moan in relief, excited and proud that he was able to break the other down.

Taemin felt his own hard cock hit his stomach and his shorts got pulled off his ankles and thrown somewhere in the room. He hissed slightly as his cock hit the cold air but didn't have much time to think much of anything when Minho grabbed his thighs to spread them open wide, letting Minho see his body fully.

“I don’t have… I mean I have some lotion…” Minho tried to explain but he was more distracted looking at Taemin’s fluttering hole. He watched it twitch around nothing, and he also wanted nothing more than to just shove his cock in and fuck into the other deep.

“We- ah, we don’t need anything,” Taemin said, this time it was his turn to wear a blush on his cheeks. Minho thought he looked much cuter under him. Trying his best to not let his embarrassment get the best of him while he tried to show off his whole body.

“I’m made for this remember. I’ll get wet soon so just… finger me or something… you won’t hurt me…” Taemin said as he watched to see what Minho was going to do next. Luckily he didn't have to wait long because as soon as he explained he didn’t need lube Minho let his finger rub over the other's asshole. Taemin moaned and threw his head back at the sensation which seemed like the okay Minho was after that he quickly inserted a finger.

He let out a groan himself at the tight heat that wrapped around his finger, sure enough, just like the other said, he  _ saw  _ a dribble of slick run down Taemin’s hole. 

Minho was left speechless as he thrust his finger in, surprised that he didn’t find any resistance to the intrusion. And then as if struck by awe he asked Taemin-

“Do you squirt?”

There was a brief silence that hung in the air, enough that it had Minho cringe at the question but before anything else could happen Taemin whined at the question and pushed down against his finger.

“You can find out if you hurry up,” Taemin snapped, though there wasn’t much of a bite behind it. 

But Minho wasn’t one to ever argue back. Especially when he could be finding out if his question was true or not.

So instead he focused back in on his finger that was currently buried deep inside the other. Even small movements that Minho was doing to test out had the other producing slick to pool around his finger and made the other let out sighs of content.

“Is it okay to add another?” Minho asked. His digit wasn’t met with any resistance but he knew from porn that normally this was a much longer process that took a while to even begin to feel good, but then again, there wasn’t anything normal about this whole situation. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Taemin said as he looked down to also watch what the other was doing. They both watched as Minho slid in another finger with ease. A nasty squelch entering the air as Minho pushed in fully. Taemin let out a low moan as he felt the fingers slide in.

“S-shit, it feels so good to have your fingers in me,” Taemin moaned as he pulled his hands up to wrap around Minho’s arms. Minho didn’t need much more to start thrusting in hard. Taemin jerked at the sudden pace change but only let his body relax more at the intrusion. He laid plaint beneath Minho as he finger blasted his ass, wet slapping noises mixing with the sounds Taemin was letting out. Minho on the other hand was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. 

The heat that wrapped around his fingers felt so  _ hot _ , and he could feel every twitch of the other walls around him, squeezing around his fingers so tight but never resisting against him. The buzzing in his body never eased, it only got more intense as he continued thrusting into Taemin. 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like to stick his cock into the other, he almost feared that he would just immediately cum though he doubts the other would even complain. Besides- if the legends and hentai's were true, he's sure Taemin’s body had a trick hidden in it that would have him hard and ready again if he did cum early. 

“Ah- oh fuck Minho right there!” Taemin cried as he threw his head back. 

Oh, he found it.

Minho couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face. He almost could have celebrated the joy he felt at actually finding the other's prostate but he immediately became more entranced by the moans of pleasure ripped out of Taemin’s throat, his body twitched and shook every time he thrust his fingers back into that bundle of nerves. 

It didn’t take long for Minho to roughly add in the third finger into the other after. He kept the other's legs open wide, bending the other in half as he watched those three fingers drill into Taemin. His hole never stopped twitching and dripping out slick that was starting to coat Minho’s fingers even while his mind was hazy he picked up the other’s sickening sweet smell that he assumed was coming from the self-lubricant that Taemin was producing. 

His body was itching for a taste of it. He wanted to bury his face in the other's ass and just lick up the other's juices for hours.

He was sure just doing that would bring him into orgasm himself. 

Taemin moaned and rocked his hips up into the other's fingers. It was so fucking hot for Minho to see someone so desperate for his touch he was sure he was going to go crazy. Even though his cock was aching for any attention against his stomach he ignored it as best as he could.

He wanted Taemin to cum all over his stomach before they moved on.

Minho had to tear his eyes away from the sight of his finger entering the other repeatedly, he led his head up and captured the other in a kiss once more. Minho shoved his tongue into Taemin’s mouth as he began licking and sucking the other's lips. Taemin licked back eagerly, trying his best to give the other what he was giving him back until a particularly hard thrust that had him open mouth moaning again, letting Minho just lick into his mouth as he wanted.

Minho just kept licking and sucking, he couldn’t get enough of the other’s taste, his body was back on high alert as endorphins fired off in his brain.

He was becoming addicted. His body felt hot and desperate to bring back attention to his cock but he once again shoved that thought down.

Taemin could only grip the other's arm tightly as he felt Minho thrust his fingers harder into him. His body tensing with every wet thrust into his asshole. The sensations overwhelmed him, finally getting energy after being dormant for so long had his eyes crossing in pleasure, drool was dripping down his chin as Minho and him continued to kiss.

And then suddenly the knot in his stomach was beginning to get hotter.

“Shit, shit, oh fuck. Ahhh… I’m about to-” Taemin’s body tensed in the other's grip hard. He wasn’t able to finish the warning before he came hard. His cock jerked as cum shot out of it, coating his stomach in thick semen, while his asshole clenched around Minho’s fingers, his slick spraying out and around the others thick fingers as Minho pulled away quickly to watch. 

His fingers never stopped moving, even when the demon stopped cumming and his body kept shaking in oversensitivity. Taemin was glad he didn’t have to tell the other to keep going, as an incubus once he came- the urge to cum again was stronger than ever, especially since he had just gained more energy from the human.

“Shit… you really can squirt,” Minho said in amazement. His hand stopped moving and while Taemin whined at the loss, he wasn’t disappointed, because the other only moved to get a better view of his wet fingers slipping out of the other's messy hole. 

And then Taemin watched as Minho brought those soaked fingers to his mouth and licked up the other’s mess off of them.

Taemin loved it, eyes wide with lust as he watched the other lick every ounce of slick off of his fingers like a treat.

Virgin’s were always so fun to sleep with. Always so eager and excited to be able to touch a demon-like Taemin but this guy was something else- his own energy had Taemin hard in his shorts the second he had entered the other's house. He wasn’t lying when he said he smelled  _ so good _ , his smell was enough to have Taemin’s energy come back a bit- that's how sexually pent up Minho was. And he was more than happy to help the other release it.

After all, with it being so much- he knew that tonight was going to be a long night.

“Do you like how I taste?” Taemin asked as he reached up to pull Minho’s hand away from his mouth. He brought it down to him and put on a show as he helped finish cleaning up Minho’s hand. He moaned at the taste and Minho could only mumble out a low fuck before he gently pressed the other on the mattress again. 

“You taste so sweet,” Minho said as he buried his face into the other's neck. Taemin just giggled at the Minho, taking in the oddly cute moment that was happening… until he suddenly gasped because Minho had shifted closer in between his legs and slid his erection against his own.

Minho’s cock laid hot and heavy on top of Taemin’s own. Minho groaned at the friction that he had finally gotten on his weeping cock, and Taemin took no time to begin rubbing his own erection with the other's cock, mouth already hung open as he chased the pleasure.

“Hurry up, put your cock in- want it so bad,” Taemin whined, speeding up and grinding harder agents Minho hoping that it would convince him to get up and  _ do something. _

“Shit- If I do that I will cum immediately. G-give me a second,” Minho said, voice strained as he tried to calm down. Taemin however only felt his arousal spike heading the other, eyes shined with glee as he moved his hands and quickly moved to shove the other flat on his back.

Minho had hit the bed and let out a surprised oof but it quickly changed into a moan as Taemin sat on top of the other, forcing Minho’s cock to slip in between his pert ass. 

“Do you promise?” Taemin asked, voice teasing and maybe Minho was just imagining it- but the other seemed to be more energetic. His tail switched around behind him mischievously.

Taemin grinding his hips over the other's cock, making the cock head pull against his stretched hole teasingly. It made Minho jerk in pleasure every time. Then he felt Taemin’s tail brush the underside of his cock, and Taemin lifted himself on his knees.

“W-wait, Taemin ah,” Minho was cut off as Taemin used his tail and bodyweight to make the other’s cock pop into his ass. Taemin also moaned as he felt the stretch of his hole from just the tip. He looked down and almost laughed at how ruined the other looked.

Minho’s hands were gripping the bedsheets, his whole body tensing as his head was thrown back, his lips red from him biting them to hold in his moans.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Taemin said as he slowly slid down the other's length. He didn’t even go too far down when Minho’s hands shot up to hold his hips still.

“No… Don’t move, oh fuck,” he rushed out. Taemin could feel the pulsing of the other's cock but it only excited him more. His body was on a buzz after gaining so much energy he couldn't imagine the high he would feel when Minho came inside him.

“Do I feel better than your right hand?” Taemin said as he leaned down to whisper in the other's ear, the movement making Taemin slide down farther. Minho gasped and clenched his hands down harder on the other's hips.

“I feel like my dick is going to melt,” Minho gritted out. This time Taemin did let out a laugh. That wasn’t one he had heard before.

“I won’t melt it but please just  _ move already,” _ Taemin whined, already fed up with just sitting still full of the other's cock. 

“I said give- Oh FUCK,” Minho’s whole body became rigid. In one movement Taemin had yanked Minho’s hands off his and without the restriction had sat down fully. Moaning as he finally bottomed out. 

Taemin didn’t even stop once the other was inside him fully before he started bouncing on Minho’s cock. The slick from his ass already making his downward thrust wet and noisy. 

“Unhh, it feels so good! Oh god, you are so big,” Taemin panted. He didn’t know how long he had been sealed away but he could swear that nothing before this had felt this good. The other was big enough to have even his ass burn a bit. But still, it didn’t stop him, instead, it had him bouncing faster. His hair moved up and down and he could feel the energy from Minho draining as he kept going.

Under him, though Minho was faring far worse than him. Taemin could almost coo at him in amusement. Minho had obviously never felt this much pleasure before, his head was thrown back and his mouth hung open letting out insistent moans. His cheeks were red to the tips of his ears and his hips twitching awkwardly. Unsure if they wanted to chase the pleasure or not. Then when Taemin clenched around his cock on a particularly hard thrust. Minho once again grabbed the other's waist, his eyes flying open as he choked on a moan.

“I’m cum- ah, I’m cumming,” Minho rushes out. Then as soon as he finished warning Taemin he felt himself burst. His body jerked and his back arched off the mattress while a long moan left his throat.

Minho still held on tightly to Taemin’s hips. He didn’t know if the demon could bruise but if he could he was for sure leaving dark purple marks on his hips for days.

Even so the other never stopped moving above him. Taemin letting out his own moan at the feeling of Minho filling him up with cum. Every twitch of the other's cock had him slamming down against him harder than before. He was letting out moans himself- the feeling of cum inside him turned him on more, it had him nearing his own orgasm. 

The flood of energy he was also gaining as he drained it from the other only made him more sensitive too.

“You feel so good Minho, ah!” Taemin said as he fucked down on the other's cock. Each downwards thrust squelched and Taemin could feel the other's cum not only gush out of his hole but he could also feel it get fucked deeper inside of him.

“It’s so much, oh god-” Taemin moaned as he began instead grinding his hips in circles. Below him, Minho was twitching and panting from his orgasm. His hands gripped the demon’s knees while his head was thrown back, Taemin could almost laugh at the expression. He always felt the most sinful when he was watching a virgin’s first orgasm from sex. Knowing that they would never be satisfied with normal people after this, they have been tainted had Taemin’s own ecstasy building much faster and his climax rushing forward.

While the energy Minho had given him definitely helped Taemin he was definitely out of practice, his thighs felt sore, and he no longer wanted to lift himself up to reach his prostate. He whined as he lazily tried to lift himself up again with small bounces. 

So he lived off sex but can’t ride a dick, sue him- being an incubus usually means he was being the one fucked into a mattress (or a table, maybe a wall even) He wasn’t one to be doing a lot of work okay. That was more of Kibum’s style since he liked being a brat.

Luckily he didn’t seem like he would need to wait long for his wish. Below him, Minho seemed to be coming around again. Letting out whimpers every time Taemin’s insides twitched around his cock. He wanted the other to pin him down but Minho seemed to want Taemin to lead- which he didn’t mind at first but now he just wants to let loose.

But if he knew anything about virgins it was that all he really needed to do was find the thing that would break the other. It was simple once he figured it out. 

And then while thinking he remembered the hentai he pulled out from under the bed.

“Minho…” Taemin whispered out shyly. His eyes were big and glossy with tears, his hand came up to cover his mouth, while he leaned back to expose himself. Coping the pose from the hentai as best as he could (if not better).

He held it as best as he could, purposefully clenching around the other randomly to get his attention. Until Minho gained enough composure to finally look up at Taemin.

“Minho I feel so full,” he said, not missing the gleam in the other's eyes, “oh god. You came in me so much I feel like I'm going to get  _ knocked up- _ ” and then Taemin let out a yelp as he was shoved off Minho’s cock and laying flat on the other's bed. 

Taemin blinked and then suddenly Minho was hovering over him, shoving his legs open as he desperately tried shoving his cock back inside the demon.

They both gasped as Minho once again slipped inside Taemin. 

Then Taemin didn’t even have time to process his success because Minho started thrusting into him. Started  _ fucking _ into him more accurately- because he completely pinned Taemin down and just held him into the sheets as he pounded into the demon.

Taemin could only moan and yell as the other finally gave in to his desire. His head was thrown back as he mouth stayed open letting out noises every time Minho fucked deep inside of his hole. He spread his legs open more as he tried to help Minho continue to fuck him. Minho noticed it and paused for a moment, Taemin’s whine was cut off when Minho suddenly grabbed the back of his knees and bent the other in half. The access was much easier, the slide and angle allowed Minho to go deeper, hitting Taemin in his prostate every time he thrust in. His cock was wet from his cum and from Taemin’s constant leaking of slick, he could even see a wet patch forming on his sheets from it. 

Minho then thrust as deep as he could into the other hole and stilled. Taemin groaned in annoyance but Minho leaned down to kiss and silence the other. Tongues met again and Minho felt himself get drunk off of Taemin’s taste again. 

With the aphrodisiac getting him buzzed his confidence grew as he pulled away.

“Fuck, you want to get knocked up? Wanna be my good housewife? I’ll come home to have you waiting for me, you’d let me fuck your pussy when I get home and whenever I want because you a good whore for me?” Minho asked while grinding his hips against the other.

Fuck- humans sure are interesting.

“I’ll be your good whore if you fuck me right,” Taemin snapped, he didn’t mind playing the roles Minho wanted but at least fuck him good while he did it.

Minho tisked at the other's attitude before he sat up again and without warning pulled out and once again started thrusting into the other.

“Such a cock slut. Only ever pleased when you got a dick fucking open this pussy huh?” Minho growled. Taemin had thrown his head back and moaned- he had been with a lot of people but he had never seen someone change such drastically from using his incubus powers.

“Yes- fuck, want your cock so bad,” Taemin moaned. His hands gripped the sheets as he held on. Minho was obviously a virgin with how he moved. This thrusting was inconsistent in accuracy but he was eager to please, he moved frantically as he used all his strength to pound into the demon. 

Taemin didn’t mind, his body felt everything better than any human, and being locked up for so long he was just glad he was finally getting fucked. The slick sounds of their activities filled up the room, Taemin moving his hips back eagerly, helping Minho find his prostate while also clenching around the other's cock. 

“So tight around me,” Minho said, his face was contorted in pleasure and it was embarrassing how close he was again but fuck it, he was going to make the most of his time.

Taemin moaned as tears of pleasure formed in his eyes. Everything was a rush of pleasure to him and he could feel the other's cock force open the deepest parts of his ass. His legs shook as he rocked back, almost threatening to give out from how hard the other was fucking him. The backs of his wet thighs stung when they would meet Minho’s hips. Making an obscene noise every time they met together. 

It was then that a particularly well-aimed thrust from Minho had Taemin actually throw his head back and once again squirt onto the other.

“Fuck Taemin, you are squirting all over my cock. Do I make you feel good?” Minho says as he watches the other's hole squeeze and squirt all over him. Taemin only moaned in response, hands cumming up to pull the other down flush against him. Their lips met against each other's once again but this time it was Minho’s own turn to moan.

Taemin tasted different- and it shot straight down to his cock. The sweetness that he tasted before gone and replaced with something he couldn't describe, all he knew was that his mouth tingles like he just ate something spicy but without the added heat. All the sensations he felt were building up faster and before he knew it he was cumming again. His own eyes swelling with tears as the rush of releasing hit him. His mind was foggy, and all he could do was chase the pleasure Taemin was giving him.

“Fuck, yes Minho! Pump your cum in me, it’s so deep,” Taemin threw his head back, eyes half-closed as he looked up at Minho as he came. Through his vision, Minho saw the smirk that pulled at the ends of Taemin’s lips.

“It’s so much cum in my pussy. I’m so stuffed with your cock, I want it in me forever. Please I’ll be a good wife, let me sit on your cock to keep it warm like a good slut,” 

Minho honestly didn’t even hear the last part of what Taemin had said. Mind numb and fuzzy only understanding that it  _ needed  _ to just chase the pleasure he was getting. Minho sat up once again as he shoved Taemin’s thighs open wider as he rocked his hips harder. Not even pausing to recover from his last orgasm, it was like the burning heat in his body had finally taken over to whatever Taemin had done to him and he was losing his mind.

Then- vaguely he remembered that the legend that came from these creatures was that they drained their human dry of life. Sure Taemin said he had a crazy amount stored up but if he couldn’t stop himself he might as well be left for dead. But then again the image in front of him, Taemin’s face, with soft features contorted in pleasure, his body lean, but plump in all the right places, and then as he looked down to watch his cock stretch him open over and over again, covered in his cum and Taemin’s slick. 

He was sure this was worth his life.

When Miho first woke up he groaned about the light leaking in through the window. He really needed to get better curtains for his room. 

Before he could get any more annoyed about the sun’s rays for waking him up he practically jumped out of his own skin when the memories of yesterday came back into his mind. Slowly his mind brought back each part of the night.

The scrambling to find candles, the demon showing up to his first kiss, and then to all the times he came inside the other. Minho’s own eyes were wide in disbelief. He laid still as he looked around the room, almost like he was just looking for something to be off, something to show that what happened wasn’t just a dream he had and that he actually had sex-

Then he felt something beside him move. His body was tense, he shut his eyes and lied as still as he could, almost afraid to look next to him in case he was just met with disappointment.

“Oh, are you awake?” 

Oh fuck. 

Minho’s eyes flew open and his head snapped to the side. The demon layed next to him, eyes big and a smile on his lips just like Minho remembered them.

“You’re still here,” was all Minho could say. Still in shock at seeing Taemin.

“Of course. I don’t leave unless you send me away,” the demon said blatantly as he sat up. The blanket draped around him slipping down, showing that Taemin was still naked underneath.

Minho must have made a noise as he looked away because Taemin just laughed at him while he made his way out of bed to grab the clothes that were scattered around the room.

“No need to be shy about it now,” was all he said, and then before he could even begin to form a sentence his phone went off somewhere in the room.

While Taemin collected his clothes Minho got up himself to at least put up some boxers before he began looking for his phone. Finding it discarded on the floor he picked it up just as a call came in and startled him at the noise.

“Hello?” Minho answered.

“Dude where the fuck are you?” Jinki’s voice said through the speakers, his tone irritated.

“Uh… In my house?” Minho said. Mind still groggy as he tried to understand what was happening.

“Then why haven’t you opened the door? I’ve been outside knocking for thirty minutes!”

“Shit, I was asleep,” Minho half-assed explained as he threw the sheets off of him, “give me a minute I’ll be there in a second,” fumbling Minho quickly ended the call as he scrambled to find something to wear.

“I’ll get the door!” Taemin yelled as Minho struggled to step into his sweats.

“Taemin don’t-” Minho started but the other was already out the bedroom door which in turn had Minho saying fuck a shirt as he ran behind the other. He thanks his size difference as he was able to slightly beat the demon to the door. Taemin huffed in annoyance but accepted his defeat as he moved out of the way.

“Why the fuck did it take you so long to open the door?” Jinki said annoyed. Minho was about to reply before he noticed the other person Jinki had brought with him.

Behind the other was someone he had never met before but already knew way too well.

Kibum, the incubus that started this whole thing. Jinki could tell Minho had already connected who the other was. But before either of them could say a word the incubus in question gasped wide-eyed as he saw his friend behind Minho.

“Taemin!” shouted the other as he finally looked up. He pushed Minho and Jinki so he could reunite with the other.

“No, you left me all alone while you went and had fun!” Taemin protested as he tried to fight off the hug Kibum was attempting to give him. Kibum scoffed.

“By the smell of it, it seems like you had some fun of your own too,” Kibum teased.

“You actually summoned him?” Jinki asked, gaining Minho’s attention back.

“I mean...I didn’t think it would work,” Minho lied. He didn’t have much time to think if Jinki believed him or not though. They heard a harsh thunk behind Minho and when they turned around to see what it came from both men were faced with two incubuses on top of each other making out.

Their mouths were dry as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Kibum seemed to have tripped up the younger while trying to force a hug to happen, so he was now pinning Taemin down with his weight as he licked into the other's mouth. The soft moans from Taemin and Kibum filled the air around them. 

“You taste so good Taemin,” Kibum said as he pulled back from the other. A string of saliva connected their lips together.

“You do too, Hyung,” Taemin said as he lifted his head to attach himself to Kibum’s neck. Kibum let out a low moan at the feeling. He turned his head to see the two humans watching them with wide eyes and let a smile form on his lips.

“I’m still quite hungry Taeminnie,” Kibum said with a giggle. Taemin pulled back enough to let out a laugh of his own as he also looked over to the two men still frozen in place.

“You two want to help?” Kibum asked.  Though it wasn’t much of a question. 

They all knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! also btw- the magic words Minho said are "please suck my dick" just backwards lol
> 
> If you want to tip, you don’t have to! 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/samettaemin


End file.
